


can you save my heavy dirty soul?

by thelosersclub (orphan_account)



Series: and my heart goes bum bum bum bum bum (ffh oneshots of my own canon) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, it's there but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelosersclub
Summary: there are times where quentin can see things nobody else notices.





	can you save my heavy dirty soul?

**Author's Note:**

> there could be more of this, if people want more
> 
> i fuckin LOVE angst so there'll probs be more
> 
> also,, title from heavydirtysoul by twenty one pilots

there are times where quentin can see things nobody else notices.

he sees the nights when peter's too tired to go back, laying on the floor and flinching anytime someone comes near. when there's a gunshot he flinches, hard, and even when just something accidentally falls he flinches. when fury yells, he goes behind quentin's red cape, hiding the the source of the yelling.

quentin sees them, and he knows something bad happened to peter, but he doesn't want to ask, he doesn't want to make it worse. he wants to ask peter, so he can help him, but he fears that if he does, peter will stop talking to him and start going out more, putting himself in even more danger than he already does.

he's scared to ask, because peter might become braver, and accidentally kill himself fighting. he wants to ask, though, because he likes this kid now, and he doesn’t want him to die on him after he’s started becoming concerned for him.

he doesn’t, though. at least in this moment, because the kid’s happy right now, laughing at something on the television, so he decides to wait, when they’re alone and the kid can’t be embarrassed by someone for crying. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr! @quentinandpeter


End file.
